Family Picnic
by TheSlashBunny
Summary: Gaara wishes for a similar relationship as he gets a good look at Kakashi and Iruka on a “family” picnic. Meanwhile, Iruka reminisces about his and Kakashi's past and wonders about Naruto and Gaara's future... *Kakashi/Iruka and future Naruto/Gaara*
1. Like Kakashi and Iruka

_Chapter 1: Like Kakashi and Iruka_

_Summary: Gaara wishes for a similar relationship as he gets a good look at Kakashi and Iruka on a "family" picnic._

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha and Gaara and Tsunade had been stuck inside the entire morning. They were cloistered in her office with a few advisors from each involved village, discussing the feasibility of a student exchange program. Suna could benefit from Konoha's medical training and Konoha had a plethora of shinobi with wind chakra affinity and not enough wind specialists to train them.

Just after noon, Tsunade excused the advisors, requesting that they draw up various scenarios for such an exchange, which would be presented later. Gaara relaxed slightly into his chair as he heard the voices of the advisors fade as they continued down the hall. Tsunade was standing by the open windows, looking out of the only link they'd had to the lovely day outside.

She looked tired; beautiful and relaxed, but tired. As Gaara watched a breeze stir her hair, he wondered if he would look that tired someday. He still didn't sleep a lot and still had bags under his eyes, but Tsunade's face showed a different level of tired. It showed the weight of an entire village resting on her shoulders and her mind. Even planning a beneficial program such as a student exchange took its toll. By the time Gaara reached Tsunade's age, if he was lucky enough to do so, he would have even more years as Kage weighing him down. Even with a jutsu like Tsunade's, could he hope to look that young and strong?

Feeling his eyes watching her, she turned and gave him a warm smile. Throughout the years of their alliance, the two Kages had grown close. Outside of official duties, she treated him in a way similar to how she treated Sakura, with warmth, caring, understanding, and pride. He treated her the way he would have treated a beloved aunt, with gratitude, respect, and even affection. He even felt comfortable discussing personal problems with her, something he didn't feel he could do with many others, relying on her experience and wisdom that came with her years. She'd been there, a part of his surprisingly extensive support group, as he'd grown to become a better Kazekage and a better person. Gaara was pulled out of his reverie by her voice, softer than usual.

"Let's take the rest of the afternoon off. We can meet up again tomorrow." Her words surprised him and it must have shown on his face. She chuckled and continued, "You're only twenty, Gaara, and it's a beautiful day. Go out and have some fun before you forget how."

He gave her a small smile, so small that most wouldn't even call it a smile, and stood, straightening his Kage robes and retrieving his (annoying) hat from her desk. As he opened the door and walked into the hall, Tsunade called out one last thing:

"Naruto probably thinks I've hogged you enough today."

:+:

As Gaara stepped outside he was greeted by two things that never failed to warm him to the core: sunshine and Naruto. The people milling about the village center stopped and watched as the Kazekage of Suna was glomped by a blur of black and orange, shouting at the top of its lungs. Some smiled knowingly as they watched their Village's very own ball of human sunshine draw out a reaction that only he could ever evoke from the cold redhead: a true smile.

Naruto smiled back as he began to speak at a more reasonable level, but with just as much exuberance as his shouting. "It's such a nice day out that Iruka is putting together a picnic! He said I could invite you, so you have to come! It'll be real small, I promise! Just family!" A family picnic. Naruto and Iruka's "family picnics" were a sight. None of the participants were blood-related, but Gaara thought that it made their little family even more special. All of the people who attended were there because they wanted to be, not because it was expected of them by the definitions of a "family activity."

Gaara had attended once before, years ago, and had enjoyed the time he spent with Naruto, Iruka, Kakashi and Sakura. He'd gotten to see a side of each of them that wasn't always easy to see. Iruka mothered everyone; Kakashi's laughs and smiles were sincere. Sakura relaxed and joked more, but the biggest change was Naruto. Naruto calmed down, smiled more honestly, and obviously felt more secure than anywhere else in the world. It was one of the few times and places that Naruto could be himself, confident in his acceptance into the strange group they called a family. He truly opened up – and Gaara loved every minute of it.

Gaara continued to smile softly and agreed, beginning to follow Naruto has he made his way through the crowds to "the most perfect picnic spot EVER!"

Walking together Naruto continued his stream of chatter, as content to talk as Gaara was content to listen. They both occasionally greeted those they knew and Gaara enjoyed the sound of his friend's voice and sights that springtime in Konoha offered.

As much as Gaara loved his home, there was no other place he'd rather be in spring than in Konoha. It was so beautiful and full of life. The air was warm, but a cool breeze was ever present. The sun on his face was not harsh like it was in Suna, but soft and inviting. The trees were covered in blossoms and children ran about, taking advantage of the short break before school started again. Gaara took a deep breath of the air that he had never found anywhere else. It was crisp and fresh, smelling of flowers and fruits and forests. It filled his lungs and calmed him as the breeze flowed through his robes and caressed his face.

As Naruto continued to lead him into a wooded area, Gaara turned to look at his companion. Naruto was talking about how Sakura would be absent today, explaining that she was covering for fellow medic who'd fallen ill. Gaara watched him as he spoke, half of his attention on Naruto's words and half on Naruto himself.

:+:

Naruto stopped his one-sided conversation when the men stepped into a clearing that stretched across a field and down a hill that overlooked the streets below - Gaara hadn't even noticed they'd been going uphill. Iruka grinned and waved them over to a large blanket, almost covered with containers of food.

As they neared and Naruto and Iruka started their usual teasing banter, Gaara's heart warmed as he saw dishes from both Konoha and Suna culture. Iruka had truly outdone himself. How did the man even transport this much food? There were even sealed containers of desserts off to the side.

Gaara allowed another true smile to cross his face as Naruto did a perfunctory search for a container of ramen and, upon finding none, exclaimed his outrage. Gaara sat and pulled Naruto down next to him as the blond claimed that he'd been tricked and that ramen had been promised

"Naruto, I said no such thing! A healthy diet consists of more than just ramen!" Naruto had resigned to pouting, his nose stuck in the air. Gaara almost chuckled as Iruka released a long-suffering sigh. How on earth had the man dealt with attempting to guide Naruto for so long? He must be a saint. Just as he looked like he was about to start a lecture on proper nutrition, a playful voice spoke up from behind Gaara.

"Maa, Iruka. Let the kid refuse to eat. That means more of your delicious cooking for the rest of us." Gaara turned and watched Kakashi lope closer to their little scene of domesticity. It was Naruto's turn to let out a long-suffering sigh as Kakashi gracefully sat down next to Iruka who simply rolled his eyes as Naruto grumbled about Kakashi's regular tardiness.

The conversation varied and the company was pleasant as they ate. For a short time, Gaara and Iruka discussed the student exchange program, Gaara eager to hear a teacher's opinion as it was the teachers that this venture relied on; as Naruto and Kakashi joked and teased, occasionally taking shots at Sakura who was absent and therefore delightfully unable to defend herself.

After a time, Gaara was content to fall silent and watch the other three interact, especially the two men who had been so instrumental to Naruto's development into the person he had become. Gaara couldn't imagine two people more comfortable with each other. He was certain that they didn't notice the little mannerisms that they shared, the routine actions they took after years of being together. How Kakashi knew just how much wasabi Iruka wanted when asked to pass it, and how Iruka knew that Kakashi liked extra soy sauce on just about everything. Kakashi's playful theft of Iruka's plums, because Iruka included them in a recipe for the flavor, but didn't like to actually eat them. Iruka's removal of the chunks of tomato from Kakashi's serving because he knew that Kakashi would only eat around them.

They probably didn't even realize how obviously in love they were. The way they unconsciously leaned toward each other, the glances that were sent each other's way, the small smiles. The fake glare on Iruka's face as Kakashi tried to feed him the salted tongue dish Iruka had agreed to cook but refused to eat. The glint in Kakashi's eye as he was playfully shoved away, the offending food falling conveniently from his chopsticks onto Iruka's lap. The blush that darkened Iruka's cheeks when Kakashi decided that the food shouldn't go to waste and bent to eat it where it lay.

Naruto had been the first to realize how the two felt about each other and had stepped in when he'd realized that Kakashi didn't have the guts to tell Iruka and that Iruka was too insecure to ever think the infamous Copy Nin would ever want a lowly chuunin schoolteacher. Gaara had known that Naruto was far more observant and intuitive than people gave him credit for, but he'd been surprised to hear that the then-fifteen year old had played matchmaker after returning with Jiraiya and watching the two friends skirt around each other for a few weeks.

Gaara turned to look at Naruto, who was laughing at his foster parents' antics. They were the same height now, both finally taller than others their age. Naruto had become broader than Gaara, though, having a wider frame than the more willowy redhead. His close-range fighting style had given him bulky muscles as well, and Gaara couldn't help but admire the man his childhood friend had become. He often found his eyes gazing over the tanned skin, the blond hair that glinted gold in the sun, eyes that made the sky jealous. The twenty year old was gorgeous, made even more attractive by the fact that he had no idea how good-looking he was. Gaara was aware of the appraising looks his friend received whenever they were together. It made him feel jealous and possessive, but, when in Konoha, Gaara was flattered that Naruto demanded all of the time he could spare during his visits. When they were together, Gaara never wanted to leave.

He wondered if someone would ever play matchmaker for them. He knew that he'd never have the courage to talk to Naruto about his feelings. He was too unsure of how Naruto would react. He'd gotten better at reading people, but he still couldn't read Naruto. Naruto was nice to him, but he was nice to everyone. He hugged him every time he saw him, but Naruto hugged everyone. Would they ever be like Kakashi and Iruka? Would Naruto ever wrap his arm around Gaara's waist like it was the most natural action in the world, like it was where the arm actually belonged? Would Gaara ever sneak kisses the way that Iruka did with Kakashi when he thought no one was looking? Would Naruto ever whisper something in his ear, just to see him blush?

As the afternoon slowly passed and the picnickers changed from meal to dessert, Gaara realized just how much he wanted what Kakashi and Iruka had. Iruka and Kakashi hadn't just found each other – they'd found a family. The ease with which they interacted, the protective care that they both showed for each other, as well as Naruto and Sakura, is what made them a family. It's what made these picnics such a joy.

:+:

Naruto had once told him that he was jealous of the family that Gaara had. Gaara had siblings who loved him, protected him, and assisted him. Gaara himself knew how lucky he was that Temari and Kankuro had been willing to forgive his past and help him with his future. But someday, like every family, the siblings would go their separate ways and start their own families. They'd always be close, connected by more than just blood, but they'd have their own lives to lead.

Gaara knew what life he wanted to lead. And he wanted it with the blond smiling next to him. He had the perfect examples right in front of him: a silver-haired jounin sharing a skewer of homemade dango with a brunet schoolteacher.

* * *

_A/N: Beta'd as always by my good friend, the-yaoi-squirrel_


	2. Like Naruto and Gaara

_Chapter 2: Like Naruto and Gaara_

_Summary: During a picnic, Iruka reminisces about the past, when he and Kakashi were the way that Naruto and Gaara are now._

* * *

Iruka had been cooking all morning. Ingredients for various dishes were arranged by use and recipe on every flat surface available in various stages of preparation, pots were boiling, and meat was grilling, all making the kitchen smell like heaven. Cookbooks from the Wind Country were propped up on the table as he attempted to make dishes from Suna's repertoire as well as Konoha's. He wanted Gaara to feel welcome, to feel at home away from home.

Gaara was in town for meetings with Tsunade. Kakashi and Iruka already knew this, but Naruto had burst into their bedroom before dawn anyway, interrupting what would have been a delightful morning in bed with Kakashi. He'd jumped on the bed in a way more appropriate to a five year old academy student than a twenty year old sage, shouting at the top of his lungs that Gaara had arrived last night and would be staying for a whole two days!

After coaxing a grumbling, pissed off, and sexually frustrated Kakashi into taking a shower without him, Iruka had wrapped himself in a robe and made breakfast for them, listening to and chuckling at all of the plans Naruto proclaimed he would fit into Gaara's free time. When Kakashi had finished his shower, he returned to glaring daggers at the blond while casually dropping hints that an adult should know better than to burst into someone's bedroom – yes, even if he had a key to the apartment. The conversation over an early breakfast quickly deteriorated into one of their regular Iruka-custody battles as Naruto asserted his right to anytime-access to his foster father and Kakashi stated that such rights ended at the bedroom door. Iruka sighed. At least at the academy, he got _paid_ for dealing with children.

In the quick thinking that he'd developed over years of dealing with both his students and the two men he loved so dearly, he came up with an idea that would surely get both of their minds off of the events of that morning and on to something more productive.

"Naruto, why don't you invite Gaara to have a picnic with us again?" Sure, it'd be a lot of work for him, but if he was busy cooking, he'd be left alone. Naruto immediately stopped his argument with Kakashi and offered to go to the grocery store, and Kakashi realized that his fun with baiting Naruto was over and retreated to the living room to pout and read _Icha Icha_.

It was because of this fiasco that Iruka had been working hard all morning, convincing Kakashi to go invite Sakura before Kakashi disappeared to go god-knew-where to do god-knew-what. By noon, most of the dishes were finished and merely needed to be kept warm. The meal had been carefully planned and included more variety than was probably necessary, but enough options to make everyone happy. Among the vast amount of food was a dish involving salted tongue that Naruto _swore_ was Gaara's favorite, salt-broiled saury and a dish with eggplant to cheer up a certain still-sulking silver-haired jounin, and a red bean dish for Naruto to make up for the distinct lack of ramen.

Iruka had to smile as he packed the final items at noon, store-bought melonpan for him and Naruto and a less-sweet variety of dango for Gaara and Kakashi. Sakura had declined her invitation due to work at the hospital, but Iruka hoped today would be one of the best family picnics they'd ever had. Naruto didn't get to see Gaara very often and Iruka wanted today to be special.

Over the years as he (and eventually Kakashi) had watched Naruto grow up, he'd learned to see "beneath the underneath." He'd seen Naruto's reactions to Gaara's presence change over time. The blond was always happy to see the Kazekage, but things were different now. The days leading up to a visit from the redhead were now filled with nervous energy, instead of just excitement. Yesterday, Naruto had been positively unbearable when he'd returned from a mission and realized how close it was to Gaara's arrival. Kakashi had noticed that Naruto's hugs had gotten longer – but only with Gaara. Naruto could talk about him for hours and did not even realize that he grinned whenever he heard Gaara's name. It was honestly the cutest thing Iruka had ever seen. His little blond terror had grown into a young man in love.

There were two problems though. First, Iruka wasn't certain that Naruto realized how he felt. The boy was amazingly perceptive when it came to others, but when it came to himself? It was more likely for Kakashi to turn down sex than for Naruto to face the implications of his feelings for Gaara. Second, Iruka didn't know how Gaara felt about Naruto. He'd come a long way from the homicidal little boy he'd been, but was he capable of a romantic relationship? Naruto was the closest to a son that Iruka would ever have. He worried about him. He didn't have to worry about Sakura like this - that was Kakashi's forte – and he didn't want to see Naruto go through any more rejection in his life.

That's why today had become so important. The last time Gaara had been in Konoha, Iruka had been too busy to spend any amount of time with the almost-inseparable pair of jinchuuriki. He only got stories from Naruto, so this was his chance to observe the two. Iruka never knew if he should encourage Naruto's obvious attraction to the redhead – with Kakashi's help, hopefully they could determine if there was a possibility of something more

:+:

Summoning Bull to help him carry the baskets of food, Iruka made his way to the picnic site. Yes, he was only supposed to use Kakashi's summons for an emergency, but he made sure to feed the dog and if Kakashi wanted to eat, then someone was going to have to help him with the transport. Naturally, he was the first one there and set about spreading the blanket and unpacking the food, hoping that Naruto had been successful in stealing Gaara away from Tsunade.

He saw them before they saw him and he grinned when he realized that all of Gaara's focus was on the young man next to him. It was a miracle that he hadn't fallen flat on his face while walking through the forest. Already Iruka's day was looking up as he waved them over. He was even more pleased when Gaara looked surprised to see traditional Suna-style food and then actually smiled at Naruto's indignation at the lack of ramen. Iruka almost laughed as Gaara seated himself gracefully on the blanket, pulling Naruto down with him.

"You said you'd make a bunch of delicious food, yet the most delicious food of all isn't here! Lies! All lies!" Iruka couldn't suppress the frustrated sigh. Yes, ramen was delicious, that's why Iruka loved it almost as much as Naruto. But Iruka had explained multiple times why man couldn't live on ramen alone, and he was about to explain it again when a lazy voice interrupted him.

"Maa, Iruka. Let the kid refuse to eat. That means more of your delicious cooking for the rest of us." And cue the eye roll as Naruto turned his wrath on his other sensei, grumbling about "lazy perverts" and how "people who get lost on the road of life don't need to eat" and they should've eaten without him. Once Kakashi had seated himself as close to Iruka as possible without actually sitting on him and removed his mask (as the rules of the family picnic dictated) so that he could eat properly, everyone was finally able to dig in to the food that had been taunting Iruka with its delicious scent all morning.

:+:

As Kakashi and Naruto slipped into their standard harassment of each other, finding common ground in joking about an absent and therefore defenseless Sakura, Iruka caught Gaara in a conversation about the reason for his visit to Konoha. The Villages were attempting to set up a student exchange program, so Suna could improve their medical training and Konoha could improve its wind abilities. He answered Gaara's questions about and posed some of his own on the feasibility of such a plan, while watching Gaara closely.

The young man had become quite good-looking and the Kage robes made him look very refined. With his blood-red hair, pale skin and lean frame, it was unsurprising that Naruto found him attractive. In fact, he and Naruto made a beautiful couple. Their looks complimented each other: tan and porcelain, gold and red, blue and green. Their personalities did the same. Naruto's voice and laughter filled the silence that surrounded Gaara. Naruto's passion and people skills combined with Gaara's cool logic and diplomatic skills made the two an unstoppable team. Iruka could only imagine what they would accomplish once Naruto succeeded Tsunade as Hokage. Add to that, Gaara, as a former jinchuuriki, was probably the only person who would ever really be able to understand Naruto completely, the only other person he knew who had ever felt such an intense loneliness. The two were perfectly matched.

But the question remained: Did Gaara love Naruto in return? Iruka was starting to think that maybe he did. But did Gaara realize it?

Did Gaara realize that he slightly leaned toward Naruto when seated beside him? Did he realize that his eyes glanced to the side every time he heard Naruto laugh? Did Naruto realize any of this?

Did Naruto realize how similar he and Gaara were to Iruka and Kakashi years ago?

As Iruka's conversation with Gaara ended and Kakashi began his efforts to gain and keep Iruka's attention, Iruka wondered just how similar Naruto and Gaara really were to he and Kakashi. Was Naruto like Iruka and worried about not being good enough? Was Gaara like Kakashi in his fears that he would eventually lose every good thing in his life? It had taken Naruto to bring Iruka and Kakashi together as friends and it had taken Naruto to bring them together as a couple as well. Iruka and Kakashi had developed a friendship after Naruto had left with Jiraiya, relying on each other to cope with the absence of their students. But neither of them had been willing to face the risk of losing such a good friend. Iruka remembered what that fear of rejection felt like. Would Naruto and Gaara be the same? Would they ever get to be as happy as he was?

Iruka was forced from his thoughts as Kakashi attempted to feed him some of the strange smelling salted tongue dish that he'd agreed to cook for Gaara. As adorable as Kakashi was behaving, there was no way in hell that Iruka would allow that to pass his lips. When the offending piece of food ended up in Iruka's lap… well, Iruka was even more distracted from his thoughts when Kakashi decided that he wasn't going to let the food go to waste…

:+:

After the leftovers had been repacked into the baskets and the dessert brought forward, Iruka allowed himself to relax into the arm Kakashi had wrapped around his waist as they shared a skewer of dango. His ears barely caught the soft sigh that escaped from Naruto and he looked over in time to notice the blond glance between his foster fathers and the young man beside him, destroying any idea that Naruto may be unaware of his feelings for the redhead. Naruto was normally so brave, jumping into any situation feet first. His hesitation only proved how much he cared about Gaara. Would the risks always outweigh the benefits in this case? Iruka and Kakashi still occasionally faced issues with acceptance, and there would be even more problems for Naruto and Gaara as the Kages of different villages in the future. Naruto had to be aware of that. Was that what was stopping Naruto from acting?

Iruka let out a sad sigh as he looked between the two young men, causing the strong arm around him to tighten instinctively and a grey eye to look at him in concern. How could Iruka show those boys that the love he saw in that eye every day was well worth any trouble that the world could throw at him? That the happiness he felt when he woke up next to Kakashi was worth any pain?

:+:

Later, that night, as Iruka lay curled around Kakashi with that muscular arm wrapped protectively around his waist once more, he told his love what he'd been thinking all day. He told him about his hopes and his concerns, and asked him what he thought about trying to encourage the two young men.

"They know." Well, that certainly wasn't what Iruka expected in response and he was far too tired to understand Kakashi's cryptic statement.

"Who knows?"

"Gaara and Naruto." Now Iruka was even more confused. "It'll work out soon enough."

"Wait. Gaara and Naruto know what? That I want to play matchmaker?" Kakashi answered as he pressed a kiss to Iruka's hair.

"That they love the other as much as I love you." He kissed Iruka softly before lying back on the pillow. "And that's why it will work out."


End file.
